Brother of a Magician
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naruto was found by Hisoka after he finally snapped, killing a mob of attacking villagers. He asked Hisoka to become his brother. Hisoka agreed. What will happen to our favorite blond shinobi and pink haired magician? No known pairings, takes place 4 years before the series.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Schools going to start in just two days! (Crying silently) So I won't have much time to write (whispers to his self "Stupid advanced classes! AAAAHHHH") So I have no idea when the next chapter for any story will be coming out.

Well, I've been working on _Naruto the Insane,_ _Leaving the Chaos, Naruto, Son of the Kyuubi, I'm Naruto and I promise I'm not Broken, Naruto goes to London and Friends Between Worlds_ (Naruto One Piece).

Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Prologue

Hisoka walked along the streets of an interesting island he found. Many people here knew a variation of nen, even the young children. They could also use it in many ways that Hisoka himself had never seen. But that's not what was drawing him down this particular street. Instead it was the smell of blood. And lots of it. A pleasant (for him) smile graced his face. Oh, the smell was just so delicious! And mixed in with all the fear filling the air? It was... _fantastic_! Hisoka has a look of pleasure in his eyes now.

And then he saw what was actually going on.

There was a kid, no older than seven. There were people with pitchforks charging him. There were other people on the ground - bleeding. The boy looked to be on the brink of insanity. Hisoka watched calmly as the little blood-covered boy lashed out at the people that attacked him. No hesitation to kill. Too bad his fighting style is weak. He seemed to be just using brute strength. Still, he was able to take down so many. That was impressive in and of itself. Oh yes, Hisoka had found a wonderful fruit to pick later. It tempted him to just pick it. Eat it. Crush it. Look, it's even coming closer to be plucked from it's safe branch just meters away from the clown.

The blond looked up at Hisoka, head cocked and almost-insane eyes narrowed.

"Take me away." He said, voice soft but commanding. Hisoka raised one elegant eyebrow.

"And why should I do that?" He asked, a small smirk on his face. The blond grew the same smirk on his own mouth before it turned into a small smile. His eyes filled with humor and just the right amount of insanity. A small blush grew on his face. Not one of embarrassment but more one of joy and happiness. (1)

"Because, I can fight you later on. Besides, we're both alone." He licked one of his blood-covered fingers. This made Hisoka eye-smile like a certain cyclops we all know and love.

"I guess you can come with me! Besides, you're too cute to leave here!" Naruto's eyes closed as well as he smiled pleasantly.

"If you act too much like a pervert I will attack you and try to kill you!" He said happily and with childlike playfulness. Oh yes, Hisoka liked this kid.

"Don't worry. You can be my little brother! I'll even teach you how to use cards!" Hisoka said. His eyes opened and he stood up straight - at some point he began crouching down to the blonds height… wonder when…

"Anyways, my name was Uzumaki Naruto, but if I'm gonna be your little brother I need your last name!"

"Well Naruto-kun, I don't have a last name! So I guess I should have your last name be mine!" Hisoka said with childlike glee. Naruto's eyes sparkled with the information.

"Yay! So what's your name?" He asked, excited to know his new big brother's name.

"Uzumaki Hisoka."

* * *

"Good job Naruto! Your nen's doing great!" Hisoka said to his adopted brother Naruto. By now they have been together for two years. The first month of this time was just getting to know each other. Not the type where you question someone about their life but more just being near the other person. They learned each other's quirks and triggers. Hisoka's trigger was people with untapped potential. Naruto's was the words demon and monster. Hisoka learned this the hard way.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Hisoka were walking through a town to grab some ramen - something that one Hisoka knew Naruto liked it decided to try some and fell in love with. They couldn't eat it too much anymore because of the few towns that had any good stuff and for the fact that it wasn't healthy and didn't give them enough energy to train for long periods of time. Everything was going smoothly until-_

_"Did you hear about that monster that's been terrorizing Sundruc city?" Some lady said to another one - most likely her friend. Naruto flinched and began releasing bloodlust. Hisoka raised one eyebrow at his brother, questioning his fir what was going on. Naruto didn't respond, didn't even notice he was being stared at. That was another thing that surprised Hisoka. Naruto had always known when he was being watched. He knew what the person was feeling when they looked at him and he always responded - in his mind - in the appropriate manner._

_"Yea, I heard some Hunter was coming to kill it soon before anyone else died." Naruto's bloodlust increased two fold when she said kill. It was just enough to send a shiver down Hisoka's spine. Now, this shiver was more of excitement then fear, but it still did._

_The woman was about to say something before she felt a feeling of dread fill her. She turned and saw a little blond boy with red, angry eyes looking at her._

_"Monster? Why do all of you talk of monsters? Is it really the monster, or is that you." The blond boy said, venom filing his voice. The two women stared at him with surprise and fear filing their eyes._

_"W-what are you talking about? The monster killed dozens of people! Even children! And it isn't human. Could even be a demon." The first one said, arrogance being the donating tone in her voice with only a little amount of fear left. Of course, this sent Naruto completely off the edge._

_He snapped._

_And so did get neck._

_One moment and the little boy was at least twenty feet away and then he had her body in grasp and blood splattered over his hands and face from when the lady's skin broke. The other one screamed in fear and shouted that he was a monster, just like the one that Hunter was going to kill. She too was dead within a second._

_"I'm not a monster," he said. "that's you."_

_Naruto turned and walked away, still not noticing Hisoka's gaze on him. It was a gaze was of pure excitement over what his brother could become rather than the one of surprise it used to be, but it was all the same._

_"Come on Aniki. I want ramen!" Naruto said, going back to his normal self as though he hadn't just killed anyone._

_'He will become very strong.' Hisoka thought to himself. 'I just need to remember to be careful around him... fun.'_

_End flashback_

Ah, good times. Though there was one time Hisoka tested Naruto by saying demon and monster around him. He got off with just a glare and was ignored until he apologised.

"Aniki, do you want to try the Hunter exam next year? I mean, it could help with your job! And I kinda want to test my power. So, can we?" Naruto asked, his childlike voice filling the air. Anyone listening wouldn't even be able to tell he was a murderer! Not that anyone was listening.

Hisoka thought for a moment before agreeing.

"It would help... and it's not like we have anything better to do... okay. The next one is coming up in about nine months, so we will have to wait for some time... oh well. You can help me in the genei ryodan until then! Just so you get some experience with fighting people besides me or little weaklings." Naruto jumped for joy - literally - and danced around the room. Oh, the exams were in for some hell.

* * *

1- who here has read the manga Number by Tsubaki Kawori? Well, its the part where Toneriko asks someone how he wants to die. It's in chapter 22 around page 9 - depends on where you're reading it.

I hope it wasn't too short! I've been trying to get out longer chapters but still having them come out often (not working now is it?) so... yeah...

_**CHECK MY POLL!**_

Oh, and also review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back! Aren't you so happy? My dad finally fixed to computer and I rushed to get this out on the first. Did I do good? Do I get a cookie?

Anyways, I've actually been depressed lately (Jade, if you're reading this, sorry I didn't tell you.) I'm not gonna tell you why because you probably don't care, but I just hope it doesn't effect my writing. Well, I hope you like the story!

* * *

**RiDDicK0011**\- glad you like it! And, I don't want to abandon any of my stories, so don't worry about it!

**roboguy45**\- How could I not? It's HISOKA!

**DarkCielo20**\- Glad you like it! But don't you think they would make amazing brothers? Hisoka has red hair (like an Uzumaki) and Naruto would have soooo many more pranks if he was able to use his chakra like that!

**Rukicookies** (Guest)- I'm planning on NaruKillu. I have two other stories with NaruHiso and KilluGon in the future (seme and uke not decided yet)

**Dars D. Devillions-** Sorry it's taking so long...

Lara (Guest) - so happy you like it! And that you think I write well (I'm not too sure of that myself, so thanks for the confidence boost!) and you're grammar was close to perfect! So don't worry about it!

**HeartlessNobody13**\- So glad you like it! And thanks for reading my other stories!

**AnimeFreak71777, CookieMafiaBoss, seirei (Guest), 917brat, vergilhellsing** \- Well, here it is!

Wow... So many review! Thank you all!

Sorry it took so long... Just blame it on my stupid computer for breaking. And on homework.

Giant thanks to **kieran aitken** for writing the fight scene for me! You all should check out his stories!

Chap. 2

Getting to the exam site was just so easy it wasn't even worth fully mentioning. Turn here, go there and voila, there you were at a small business building. Then you just wait in a crowded room three stories up for hours, maybe even days. The only semi interesting thing was a guy with juice coming over to poison Naruto. Naruto drank it, wanting to see the guy's face when nothing happened. Then something actually happened. A guy entered the room, claiming to be the first examiner.

Really, there wasn't anything eye-catching about him. His hair was a light brown and messy looking, he had a normal white t-shirt and dark green shorts. He was well muscled, but that was normal for some types of hunters.

"Alright everyone, you just have to follow me to the next stage, got that?" He said in a bored tone. Then he turned and jumped out the window. Some people hesitated before jumping out while others just went right to it. Only two people stayed behind. Naruto followed behind the examiner at a slow pace - 7 mpr - with a sleepy look on his face. Then he yawned. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. They ran for only seven hours before reaching the second exam site. Now, this is where things got interesting.

"You're really weak, arent you? Just two knives? And they aren't even sharp. How sad." Hisoka said to the second stage examiner. The man with long, spiky blue hair and a open green vest glared back at him, there is also bandages on both his wrists as well as sporting some bright red pants. He, too, was very muscled, more than the last person. This is the point Naruto fell out of his trance like sleep.

The examiner - Togari - growled and attacked Hisoka. Naruto started narrating the fight in his mind.

'Oh? What's this? Togari is dashing straight towards Hisoka with one of those knives slipped into his belt and the other in his palm. 'If he's trying to hide it he's doing a bad job of it.'

Naruto's eyes drifted across to Hisoka 'Ha it looks like Hisoka is about to fall asleep, how can an examiner be this pathetic, he's not even... wait...' at that moment, Togari lowered himself to the ground as he was dashing to Hisoka while gradually drifting to his right.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at what Togari was going to do next before continuing his narration. 'Okay Togari is shifting his weight to his right foot meaning that with the knife in his left hand he will attempt a stab or-' at that moment Togari reached Hisoka and planted his right foot forward, thrusting his left hand towards Hisoka's throat. 'Dumb move, bud. You're open.'

Hisoka stepped forward as the knife sailed by his throat, his dead eyes locked with Togari's and he smiled. 'Wonder what Hisoka is gonna do now. Maybe a kick to the chest or a punch... hope he'll just slit his throat and get it over with.'

Time slowed briefly for Naruto as he saw the events playing out 'Definitely kicking him in the chest. Wait, nii-san is raising his leg too far for a chest kick, is he going for his face? He is!' Hisoka's foot connected with Togari's face. 'Blue hair is thrown back from the force of the kick and smacks into the wall at the other side of the room! The crowd looks on with anticipation and interest. Now Hisoka is sauntering his way over to blue hair with his amazingly damned creepy smile. Now he's pulled out his joker card and licked the edge of it as his smile grows! He's so awesome!' As Hisoka grew closer Naruto couldn't help but groan at how long he was taking ('Damn it, I wanna fight!') and he began to tap his foot in anticipation.

Togari groaned as he felt his face and he knew his nose was broken, 'So Blue isn't going down yet and, judging by the fact he jumped up, now he's light headed. Easy win.' Naruto just sighed as he held his head in his hand. Parting his fingers Naruto smiled 'Blue is going serious? Both blades? And now Hisoka... still has one card. Prepare to be beaten, Blue.'

Togari spat out a blob of blood 'Charging at Hisoka again? Geez does this guy not learn, Hisoka is still walking towards Togari who is spinning his knives... what's that going to do? Hisoka has stopped with the creepy smile, good,' Naruto's eyes then drift downwards towards Hisoka's hand 'he's flipping the card in between his fingers and he's eyeing up Togari's feet?'

'Hisoka's moving! To the... right!' In that moment Hisoka became a faint blur, even if just for a second. 'He's grinning like a mad man!' it was true Hisoka was grinning happily as he moved to Togari's side 'He's throwing the card! Oh, nothing beats Hisoka's cards for sharpness and strength! Die Blue, DIE!' The card flew through the air aimed for it's target. 'The tendons, he's going for the tendons.'

Togari fell to the ground in a scream of pain and glared at Hisoka with barely restrained rage. "You should get stronger and challenge me again. Ripen and come after me." Hisoka then turned away, going over to sit down against the wall while avoiding all contact with everyone else.

Some of the contestants went to help the beaten up examiner while others just stood back, not caring. it went on like this for quite a while, actually. Until some blimp came down from the clouds. A bean-headed guy came out, taking away Togari and telling Hisoka that he wasn't allowed to continue. The hunter wannabes stood farther away from Hisoka as he was told this, though there wasn't any reason to. Hisoka just took it in stride and walked off into the woods. In the mean time, Naruto ran up to the bean person and asked if he would be able to drop out, even though it wasn't allowed. The bean person, taking pity on a little boy who just seemed so innocent, let him. He was reworded with a giant smile as the boy ran off into the woods, following the red head. The bean person was about to stop him from going that way until Naruto - right before getting to the tree line - sprinted away. The guy sighed before turning back to the contestants and announcing what would happen now.

"Why'd you follow me?" Hisoka asked, his ever present smile still on his face. "There were so many people you could have picked. They were already ripe…" He trailed off, a lustful look on his face.

"And what would you do with out me here?" Naruto questioned.

"... True." They both knew he would kill just as many if not more than the amount Naruto would be able to get at when in that exam. Naruto wanted to have that chance.

"Besides, there's no reason for me to get a card if you don't have one! We have enough money! And where could I go? I'm still too young to travel on my own!"

"Of course. I had forgotten." They both knew Naruto's story wasn't true. It was long ago when they found about his separation anxiety.

Flashback

"Ototo, I'm going out for a bit. There's a mission from my group. Just keep practicing with your nen!" You could hear the little heart at the end of Hisoka's words.

"Okay! When you get back, I'll have this mastered! Count on it!" Hisoka sauntered out the door.

"I'll be back before tomorrow evening. Have fun!" Naruto got back to working on his nen.

A few hours later and he went to bed, feeling proud of his progress and ultimately deciding that he couldn't get anything else done with how tired he was.

And he dreamed. Something that hadn't happened in quite a while.

He dreamed a peaceful dream. Dreamed of some of the people in his old home. The ones who had protected him, the ones who were kind, the ones he made friends with. Dreamed of what they did together, how happy he was with them.

Dreamed of when they left him.

First it was one of the two ANBU to take care of him, Neko. He had always brought little things for Naruto to play with. One day he just stopped coming altogether, replaced with a person who didn't stop the mobs of civilians and shinobi from attacking.

He was the first to leave. But not the last.

The next was the other ANBU, Inu. He would play with Naruto from time to time. Then it was a shopkeeper that actually helped Naruto out whenever she could. After that was the little girl Naruto would go play with whenever she could get away from her overprotective parents. There were a few - a very few - others, but the most memorable one was from right before Naruto met his adopted brother. It was a nice woman, six months pregnant, that would always make or buy clothing for Naruto as well as make him food whenever she had some to spare. She had been widowed not a month after finding out she was pregnant when her husband, a ninja, was killed in the line of duty.

And now her and her unborn baby were dead. Killed for helping him.

And now the last person to care for him had left.

She abandoned him, just like everyone else.

"They'll all abandon you. Even your so called brother. He hates you, you know. To eat his food, use up all his hard earned money, sleep in his space, why wouldn't he? You're useless. They'll all leave. They always do. Just give up." Said a Naruto wearing red instead of orange. He had a cruel look in his eyes, like he wanted to hurt something. It wasn't far off from the normal Naruto's look, but his was more of a 'I want to destroy your mind' kind instead of 'I want to make you bleed to death'

"No…. not nii-san. The others were bad people, leaving me. But not nii-san. Nii-san's strong."

"And you're weak. What use does he have for you? You're useless trash."

"NO! NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! HISOKA-NII-SAN WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME! HE-" Naruto jolted awake, sitting up straight before being pushed down.

"Naru-chan? What's wrong?" Hisoka asked, looking unnaturally worried. Nails that had grew and sharpened were pointed at his jugular.

"You aren't allowed to leave." Naruto lifted his eyes to meet Hisoka's. "Ever." They burned with pain shadowed anger.

"And I won't. Why would I leave such a beautiful little fruit?" He asked, smiling. The pressure to his neck didn't lessen in the slightest.

"Nii-san, you can never leave me. I will hunt you down with all my power if you try."

"I promise. I will never leave your side. No reason to worry, ototo." The claws stayed there for a moment longer before shrinking as Naruto's hand fell back to his side.

"Good. Now, will you get me food? I'm hungry~" Naruto said, wining and back to his normal self.

"Of course. And you have to show me your progress!" He said. They fell back into their normal routine

End Flashback

"Well, what should we do now?" Hisoka though for a moment before making his decision.

"I actually schedule a match for me at Heavens Arena… I wonder if anyone has ripened yet? I'm tired of picking green fruit." Naruto smirked, knowing just how much that bugged his older brother.

"I'm sure someone has. It's been a while." Hisoka hummed in thought.

And then they were on their way to Heavens Arena.

* * *

There it is! I hope to get my other stories new chapters as soon as possible! Just have to finish my essay...

_**CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FANFIC YOU COULD GET NEXT!**_

Oh, and also review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've been gone so long! If you read my most recent story, you already know that I've been in Spain for a while (cool place, if a little hot...) and before that was finals for school.

And to pile on to all of this annoyance, I've been binging on a lot of things. Supernaturals (finished), Walking Dead (just started), Code Geass (finished), Dragon Drive (middle), Bleach (middle), All of the Marvel things (all of avengers finished along with their separate movies, Batman, and soon Ant Man!), Also Big Hero 6, Full Metal Alchemist, Shaman King (started), and Prince of Tennis (finished). I'm not asking for forgiveness, just a pardon. Thank you!

Okay, funny story I thought of while writing this chapter. My little brother (let's just say N for his name) threw a temper tantrum when he was around seven or six. My older brother (G) had locked him out of this one room in our house, and N went outside to grab a fairly big rock. The room was on ground level, and G was standing right in front of the window. N chucked the rock as hard as he could, and broke the entire window. G was able to move out of the way before getting hit, but his foot did get cut up from the glass.

Careful. Kids are dangerous.

_BloodySS2God_ \- Weird? Hey! That was on purpose! XD

_Guest_ \- You're english is amazing! I'm learning french, but it's way worse than yours... You speak like a 9th grade advanced student!

_random person (Guest)_ \- Love the name. That's all… And did you know that there are two of you?

_917brat_ \- THAT'S SO SWEET! I JUST WANNA HUG YOU!

_Hanabero01_ \- =^.^=

_williamsaustin1998_ \- dude, that's so nice! Of course I'll work on updating more of my stories, but…

_WhiteWhisperingWind_ \- hehe, that's fantastic!

_AnimeFreak71777, Pri-Chan 1410, and Dars D. Devillions, The Flaming Darkness, WhiteWhisperingWind, Sasame (Guest), angelotaku99a99taioAZ, Itharax, Suna Tusukino,_ \- Love all the support!

Thank you all for reviewing!

* * *

Chap. 3

A year after the last hunter exam, we find Naruto and his brother in their room of Heaven's Arena. Naruto had just finished a battle, having just past the 220th level of the tower. Though this seems like slow progress for the trained boy, it's rare for Naruto to show up even once a month. During the one day he and Hisoka stay at a time, Naruto fights as many battles as he can possibly fit. Hisoka still only battles with people he had already faced, and believes to have become ripe, much to the irritation of everyone who wanted to test themselves against him.

"The Hunter exams are coming up again, Naru-chan." Naruto hummed in response, already bored with the idea. Hisoka continued to prompt his interest, though, not ready to yield to Naruto's natural stubbornness. "There's going to be an assassin participating this year. He is of the Zoldyck family." One could imagine Naruto's fox ears twitch.

"Would you like to participate again? I promise I won't make us leave like last year's." Naruto moved his body, laying down on the bed and stretching out across it with his small frame, a position Hisoka learned to call Naruto's 'trying to ignore, but interested' position. "I already have been informed on where it will be held this year, so we only have to go to it. It is also less than half a day away." There was no acknowledgment from the boy. "It's under a restaurant. And they serve ramen." There was still no movement from the boy for the first few seconds before - with Hisoka calming his instincts so not to attack Naruto - Naruto jumped up and latched onto Hisoka.

"Great! When do we go?" He asked excitedly, bouncing around. Very odd movements for a highly trained killer, making it that much more entertaining to watch.

"Might as well go now. There might be some nicely ripened fruit on the way, ready to be picked!" Naruto giggled at Hisoka's expression. No matter how many times he sees that look of pleasure and bloodlust it will never get boring.

Besides, Naruto always get to fight amazing people when Hisoka gets that look. And if people of the Zoldyck family were going to be there, Naruto would be in no way disappointed.

"Then what are we waiting for? C'mon, Nii-san! I wanna hurry up and scope out the others." Naruto shouted excitedly once more, already bounding off to find the exams. Hisoka smiled and followed the younger murderer.

Hisoka's main motivation for entering this exam, besides the obvious fact of being able to gain a hunter license to make travel even simpler, was meeting up with Illumi. They had a fight waiting to happen, and Hisoka couldn't wait to taste Illumi's abilities. Now, if Naruto was able to be entertained during this process, that would just be perfect.

The process of getting to the started section was, like the last time, simple. Capture one of the preliminary officers and torture them for information on the location. They let this guy live, though. They might as well make it more difficult for others to get there, letting the man lead them in the wrong direction if they failed his test.

Once at the site - a large chamber under a small restaurant - Hisoka went looking for Illumi. Naruto was supposed to watch out for the man's disguise, not that they knew what it was this time. Right once Naruto found the assassin, he was supposed to tell Hisoka by sending out a pulse of energy.

So Naruto began his search, fully knowing this was actually a test of his skills in tracking hidden energies. All he had to do was look for a chilled energy, but not a frozen one. One that wasn't necessarily calm but was in no way active. It also wasn't angry or menacing to those who have been around truly malicious people, but it does feel dangerous to those who stay with the average human.

And then he saw the person (?) with needles sticking out of his head.

"...Really?" Naruto walked over to the creepy man, sending a small flare for Hisoka to follow. "Illumi-nii? Do you really have to look like that?" Naruto ignored the stares he was getting for fearlessly walking up to the psychotic looking man. He also didn't hear the whispers going around from those who were in the exams last year, talking about how he had randomly left after last year's psycho - the magician - killed the examiner.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. How nice to see you. I had been wondering when you would show up. I assume Hisoka is around as well."

"Yep!" Naruto had been able to get Illumi to talk from the first time they met. Even with his jittering, semi-mechanical speech pattern, he continue to speak in full sentences, outside of the need-to-know bases of information. "Hisoka-nii should be heading over here now. He sent me to look for you, after all! So, how are you, Illumi-nii?"

"Naruto-kun, please call me Gittarackur for the time being. That is what I am going by for the duration of the hunter exam. My younger brother, Killua, seems to be here. I do not wish for him to know of my presence." He was more formal while saying this than he normally was with Naruto, letting Naruto know how serious he was about this.

"Well, Gittarackur-nii, does your brother not know of Nen? Shouldn't that be, like, the third thing you teach him as an assassin?"

"While that is true for many families, the Zoldyck are supposed to excel in all other aspects, and should not rely on nen unless in extreme circumstances." Naruto had already lost focus and was messing with some of the people that were trying to avoid him. Illumi only blinked, already used to this response and not fully sure why he decided to answer in the first place, though he was certain Naruto had heard everything he said.

"Naruto-kun, would you like me to direct you to where Killua is?" Naruto slowly turned around, a blank look taking over his face. The people around him quickly escaped, terrified of how quickly a young boy was able to wipe the emotions from his exterior. Illumi did his best to read him, however.

"... Have you forgotten who Killua is, Naruto-kun?" Naruto face brightened and he nodded vigorously. "My younger brother. The assassin that doesn't know nen." Naruto make an exaggerated 'oooh' expression, his eyes widening and his mouth forming a perfect O. Then he grinned.

"No thanks! He doesn't seem that interesting, anyway." Naruto grin faded and a dark look invaded his eyes. "Kids aren't fun, anyway. They have no use until they grow, and even then they may not have any purpose." The dark look never left his eyes. The two were quiet after that, content to occupy their own thoughts until Hisoka showed up.

"Nii-san…" Hisoka had just arrived, and Naruto was already jittering from pent up energy. "I need something to do! I can't be bored! You know what happens when I'm bored!" Illumi does too, seeing as the first time Hisoka and himself had met up after Naruto came, they both ignored the youngest boy and continued with their conversation - sharing intel. Naruto had receded into the darker parts of his mind. As long as his mind focuses on the brighter parts of life - Nii-sans, killing, blood, fighting, and ramen - he was able to stay calm and happy. However, when he is allowed to go back to his time in Konoha Naruto get's violent. He tries to either tie his brothers up, or kill them. In his fragile mind, he believes that either way will force them to stay with him forever. Hisoka is normally able to calm him down within minutes, but Hisoka isn't always around when this happens. If this happens to Naruto while no one is around that he trusts, the results are catastrophic. Everyone around him is killed, painfully but quick. After all living beings are dead, Naruto moves onto the buildings and ground. He screams. He cries. His energy flares up and disappears in seconds, rapidly. His entire aura is filled with pain, but no hate. No killing intent.

That's why the strong hunters within the city refrain from attacking him. For one, they'd be attacking a young child. And second of all, it's so obviously a sad, lonely, abandoned and broken child that it causes even the coldest of people to feel sympathy.

Naruto just kills the psychopaths that have tried to attack him in that state.

Everyone knows how out of control and violent children can get during temper tantrums, and how their entire goal is to cause chaos while getting what they want afterwards. Everyone also knows that there are times even a four year's temper tantrum can hurt the parent badly. This was Naruto, plus the insanity, chakra, nen, and a little extra power hidden away for special occasions that not even Naruto knows about.

"Naruto-kun, how about you walk around and people-watch. If people get mad at you, go ahead and kill them. The exams haven't started yet, after all." Naruto grinned at the prospect of killing people with no repercussion.

Naruto spread his energy out wide, thinning the amount one person would feel at a time when they came in contact. He also allowed it to escape from the places cooped up in his body, causing people to unknowingly look at him as less of a threat. Naruto had learned long ago that everyone was able to sense such things as nen and chakra, even if they had had no training in either area. If someone has a lot of energy, they cause strong emotions in people, most of the time fear.

If one wishes to appear kind, innocent and weak, you let go of your energy.

The people who had been avoiding him before came closer as Naruto weved through the crowed. However, none of them were looking to pick a fight with a kid. The more ruthless examinees had to have been in a different location, probably picking a fight with each other or something.

It wasn't long before Naruto heard someone calling his name. Naruto turned around to see Kallen, a 27 year old girl he had hung around in the last exam. She had a fairly nice personality, having immediately taken a liking to Naruto and scaring off all of the creeps that tried to attack him. Naruto didn't care for her distraction of potential victims, but it had felt nice to be fawned over for a while.

Kallen wasn't a tall person, but in no way was she short. She had a soft complexion, naturally pale, and had a fragile look about her. Naruto learned that she had strong, hard muscles packed into her small frame and lithe limbs. She had short, baby blue hair that fell just under her ears, and the bottom of her bangs reached the top of her eyes. Her eyes were a silvery blue, enticing to all that happened to look into them.

Just under her right eye was a silvery blue tear drop, shifting between her eye color and hair color. The top of her right ear was pierced with a loop in it, and the lobe of the left one had a green-silver feather hanging down. Her clothes reflected the feathery earing. She wore a thin, mostly transparent dress with fur-like patterns in blue and green. The front was tremendously shorter than the back - ending a fourth of the way down her thighs while the back nearly touched the ground where she stood. Her bra and pants seemed to be white, though it was hard to tell with the colored dress over them.

"Hiya, Naruto-kun! Didn't think you and the clown'd be back this year. Don't you guys have some job type of thing to go to?" Naruto smiled. She remembered everything. Naruto had told her most everything about his life, only leaving out the truly dangerous stuff like the group he was with being the spider troup. She knew about his problems with people, his faults, and how dangerous he could get. She was also the only one who knew he and Hisoka were brothers.

"Yeah. But it's better to have a license, anyway. Plus, Nii-san wanted to meet up with someone." Kallen grinned.

"Oooh, does creepy clown-che have a person who can keep up with his… needs?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows. Naruto, the ever oblivious 11 year old, nodded.

"Hisoka-nii loves to fight him. They always go off on their own and leave me behind. Hisoka-nii comes back injured at times, but he seems really, really happy." Naruto blinked when he saw Kallen's grin. "Um…" He paused, thinking about where he wanted to go with his question. "What's wrong?" Kallen laughed, clutching her stomach in pain. "Kallen-nee?" She held up a hand, trying to get him to stop talking.

"You're… killing… me!" She shouted, laughing and gasping in between each word. Naruto just stared blankly.

"But you aren't bleeding, and I didn't give you any poison…"

"Naruto-kun, I believe she is talking about laughing too hard. It seems it may cause pain in the stomach of people."

"Oh, hi Hisoka-nii." Naruto greeted before turning back to Kallen. "Is this true, Kallen-nee?" He blinked owlishly, not fully knowing if his brother was joking around with him again. Kallen took time to finish laughing before answering in a calm manner.

"Yeah, it is. Wanna see?" She lunged for Naruto, knocking him to the ground and tickling at his sides. Naruto nearly threw his hidden dagger at her, but could do nothing once her fingers touched his stomach.

Naruto couldn't breath. Everything was happening in third person, Naruto standing above his body as it was destroyed at the fingertips on one he trusted. Naruto watched as his eyes shined over with something he knew very well - tears. The only problem was that there was a smile on his face. A large, open grin that seemed to be making noise. Kallens hands moved up to his neck and arm pits, and Naruto was suddenly sucked back into his body, experiencing the pain of using his muscles in such an unusual way. With a scream, he pushed everyone in a seven meter radius away from him, Hisoka being the only one still standing, pushed back a mere foot.

Kallen was at the top of the pile of people she landed with. She blinked a few times, trying to draw order back into her mind. Not long late, she let out a joyous laugh.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it? Don't worry Naruto-che, I won't tickle you that badly anymore. No need to do that again, ne?" Naruto pouted. On one hand, Kallen said she wouldn't tickle him so badly. On the other, she was still gonna tickle him. Naruto did not care to have such a weakness, but now that he knew how painful it was, Naruto was sure to remember to try that on other people as well. Maybe Hisoka while he slept. Definitely Illumi when he was being boring.

Naruto's grin came full force, a grin promising pain. Hisoka grinned at his look, Kallen laughed again, and everyone else backed away from the insane-looking blond.

Oh, yes. This exam would be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken so long. five hours of hw on top of school and drivers ed kinda takes up a lot of time.

_Ana (Guest)_ \- It's awesome you like it so much! Thanks for reading it~

_RandomPerson (Guest)_ \- Awwww! thank you! You'll love what's gonna happen when the three meet!

_WhiteWhisperingWind_ \- Haha, you're welcome!

_Taintedangel133_ \- I love you and you're an amazing beta and I'll never leave you out again.

_Jasminedreamsong, Suna Tusukino, Itharax, Pri-Chan 1410, Damon (Guest)_ \- thanks for your reviews!

I actually had quite a few people look over this one, so I'll be thanking _Hanabero01_ for being my beta this time, and _Taintedangel113_ for giving me motivation to finish it.

_Enjoy~_

Chapter 4

Target in range.

Locked on.

Fingers at the ready.

ATTACK!

Naruto jumped forward, wound his legs around Illumi's waist, and reached an arm around his neck, slowly applying pressure. Illumi purposefully reacted slowly, unsure what the young boy was trying to do and admittedly curious about what he had come up with this time. It wasn't the first time Naruto had tried a harmless, most of the time useless trick on him, just trying to figure it out. He was fine being a test dumby.

Until he felt the fingers at his armpits and understood what was going to come next. He frowned, disappointed.

"Naruto-kun, that isn't going to work." Naruto didn't listen, continuing with his plan. He knew people lied all the time, and there was no reason why would this be any different. Not expecting a different reaction after knowing the boy and his trust issues for such a long time, Illumi merely sighed and walked over to Hisoka. Reaching up behind him, Illumi lifted Naruto off his back and held him out in front while Naruto kept reaching for any skin he could get, squirming around and trying to get away. "I believe this is yours," he said. Hisoka smiled and reached out an arm. Naruto latched on and pushed himself off Illumi.

"Hey, Nii-san, why do only I have this weakness?" Naruto asked after shifting to a comfortable position on Hisoka.

"Naru-chan, it doesn't matter if you have this weakness. No one can get close enough to hurt you, and even if they do use this… tickling method, you still blast them away without meaning to. So, Naru-chan, it isn't a weakness." Naruto looked at him, suspicious.

"You're going to use this method a lot, aren't you." Hisoka put on his most innocent smile in a vain attempt to have Naruto drop his guard.

"Heeeey, Naruto-cheeee!" Kallen was running over to them, skirt swishing behind her, brushing the legs of some examinees. "Have you gotten someone down yet?" Naruto pouted, shaking his head no. Illumi wasn't the first person he made an attempt on, and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

Kallen hummed.

"You'll find someone! There's gotta be a kid around here, and there's always adults who are ticklish. It tends to be really loud people or really quiet people. Not that there aren't exceptions, 'cause there are."

A loud rumbling interrupted their conversation. Naruto looked around, noting how full the room had become, and saw the wall was shifting. Everyone directed their attention to the figure in the dust that flew up around the doors. A man with pink hair and a curled mustache was standing just beyond the doors, clearly waiting to talk.

As everyone focused in on the man, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about how he wanted to test his new attack on powerful aura'd, no mouthed man, until Kallen knocked the back of his head and reminded him to pay attention. Naruto let her off with a mear glare before tuning in to what the man was saying.

"So… we're gonna run?" Naruto asked after the man finished talking and turned away from the group. He couldn't figure out why that would be considered difficult. "Last time's was more fun…"

"Now now, Naruto-che. It won't be that bad~ this is still the hunter exams. And it's only the first test." Naruto sighed with disappointment.

"I hope I make more friends at least… it'd be fun to actually fight, like what Hisoka-nii and Illumi-nii do. Most people just die really, really easily. Hey, Kallen-nee, do you think someone as strong as Hisoka-nii and Illumi-nii will be here?" Kallen grinned, eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Of course! And everyone will have different methods for fighting, so you'll be challenged by at least one person! I'd love ta see ya fight full on!" Naruto merely smiled and started to jog. That was when Kallen noticed they were already in the back of the group, not having realizing the race had started. She sprinted to catch Naruto who, despite his size, was moving faster than most of the adults.

She could feel a sweet smile growing on her lips when Naruto began doing little tricks - running backwards, flipping on to his hands before bouncing upright again, and a variety of other adorable things. The best part was he was grinning the entire time. And not the creepy grin he had when he was about to kill someone, thought that was cute too. It was a grin of pure, unadulterated happiness, and Kallen loved it.

But no matter how cute Naruto was, there was no way he could be allowed to best her in running. It was her favorite thing to do, sans messing with people. And she would lose to no one.

And so they continued, having mini races going from the back of the group to the front and dropping behind again.

But someone can only do that for so long.

Three hours later and Naruto was bored out of his mind, falling back to the middle of the group. People had been dropping out left and right, and Naruto was losing any motivation he previously had to find someone strong enough to fight him on even ground. He yawned, closing his eyes to take a short nap. He could run in his sleep. Had done it before, at least. And nothing bad happened. Hisoka had only laughed it off. It should be fine.

…

Kallen was getting bored. This had never happened when she had been running before. But it happened this time. Not very surprising, with all the blank walls and slow people around her, but it was still happening, and it was still weird.

With a sigh, she looked around for Naruto. Having someone to talk to would most likely be better than not.

He wasn't there. Not anywhere in her sight. Kallen strained her eyes, trying to find a blond head of hair.

There it was, slipping around a corner. A corner when everyone else was still going straight.

Kallen's eyes widened. She sprinted to the turn, debating with herself whether or not to follow Naruto and abandon the group, or stay with the group and continue the exam. Before her thoughts could continue, Kallen shook them out of her head and followed the boy. If they didn't get back in time, there was always next year. She could wait.

Naruto was about a fourth of a mile ahead of her, and still running. Kallen scowled, prepared herself to continue sprinting, and was off.

By the time she reached the boy, Kallen was breathing harder than normal. Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, she waited for him to slow. When he didn't, she yanked back and forced him to the ground.

Naruto's head hit with a bang, and the next thing Kallen knew she was being held from behind, unable to access her arms.

"Now, what do you think you're doing?" Naruto hissed into her ear. "Should I snap your neck? How about your legs - make it fun... Huh?" He could tell there was something familiar with the person he was holding back, but he was too asleep to figure out who it was.

"Naruto." Kallen said calmly. "It's me. Let go." Naruto blinked back into awareness. He shook his head and released the girl, though his eyes were still foggy from sleep.

"Heh, sorry, Kallen-nee! Didn't know it was you~ You shouldn't sneak up on me like that! You don't want to leave me yet, do you?" Naruto's smile grew sickly sweet, and Kallen just smiled back. Naruto was thinking about his past again, and his anxieties were showing their first stages. His abandonment problem was sitting just below the surface of his consciousness, and Kallen needed to reassure him that she wouldn't die any time soon without actually announcing the problem. It wasn't the first time she had to deal with Naruto in this state, and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

Kallen went with the 'distract him now, fix everything later' tactics that seemed to work best in the past. "Sorry, Naruto-che. You had fallen asleep, and I needed to wake you. We've gone pretty far off course. Think you can catch up with 'em?" Success. Naruto's eyes lit up at the challenge. He covered himself in energy and launched forward, following her sensitive nose. Kallen followed, using the effects of the energy bubble to keep up with the boy and increase her efficiency as well.

Naruto followed his nose through the twists and turns of the passage before reaching a larger opening than the rest. There he found the semi-faded scents of the examinees and ran their paths. After around thirty minutes, the two caught up to the group and slowed their pace. Naruto, wanting to avoid falling asleep again, proposed a challenge.

"Kallen-nee, you wanna race me? We can try and beat No Mouth." Naruto had his puppy dog eyes working full force, doing his best to tempt the girl into entertaining him. Of course, the eyes weren't needed, and Kallen agreed before even looking at his his face, cooing once she did. Naruto shouted excitedly before disappearing in a figurative cloud of dust.

Naruto and Kallen were ahead of everyone else, but the examiner was still out of sight. As it would turn out, the examinees were running on instinct at that point, and were only guessing which way the leader was going, with everyone following the group.

Naruto couldn't help but think of them as pack animals and apes, which was only proved to be true when he passed a man running with his shirt around his waist. Naruto's mind was scarred for life while Kallen just laughed at his reaction.

To Naruto's great disappointment, by the time they entered the blinding light at the end of the passageway he was not victorious in their match. Kallen had him beat with a good nine feet that he hadn't been able to regain, even with his energy abilities.

Naruto accepted complete and utter defeat, but vowed to the great beings that allowed energy to flow through his veins and gave him power to destroy he would demolish her the next time. Kallen only laughed like she always did, and Naruto's chibi rage came out - wielding his new found tickling abilities on the girl.

Before the rest of the group passed through the door, Naruto noted two boys standing on the other side of the clearing, arguing about who was going to pay for dinner. He sent a quick glance past them. He couldn't figure out one thing. He hadn't passed either of the two on his way up the stairs, and they definitely weren't on the path way before the stairs, so they coulnd't have came through the exit after Kallen and him. But neither of them were sweating or out of breath. It didn't make sense that they had gotten there first.

Deciding to ignore it, Naruto also cast away the brief thought of talking to people his age, instead opting to jump onto Kallen's back and play with her hair.

As Naruto was playing, his mind sang to itself. "Assaaassiiiin~" was repeated over and over until Naruto was unconsciously whispering it out loud as he shifted his body weight to move along to the tune. Kallen growled and nearly dumped Naruto onto the ground.

"You're making it hard to stand!" She pouted, doing her best to sound angry. Naruto maneuvered himself around, now hanging from her front with his arms around her neck. Kallen pretended to lose her balance, though Naruto knew it was only theatrics, little antics to entertain his mind. It worked, and he giggled.

Kallen sighed, exaggerating the action. "What will I do with you, you naughty child." She tisked at him, resisting the smile threatening to rise to her lips. Naruto was about to answer when the examiner began talking about following him without fail, and making sure not to be tricked.

When the human-looking man said beast, Naruto's interest was piqued. The man was shouting at the examiner, trying to convince everyone that the one leading them was a false and trying to kill them.

It was then he said monster, and Naruto snapped. In a flash, he propelled himself off Kallen and launched at the man. Kallen herself was knocked to the ground, the force pushing her back.

Naruto's nails ripped into the man's throat moments after Hisoka's cards dug into his chest. A couple people from the group crowded closer to see what the boy was doing while the rest backed away.

When Naruto looked up at everyone, he was calm once again. His eyes innocent with a playful smile on his lips. He would have looked angelic, if only there wasn't blood splatters on his tan skin, or the devilish hair he created after traveling at high speeds. And especially the elongated canines.

Kallen broke through the circle, laughing nervously. She looked at everyone, saying one phrase before picking Naruto up and walking away.

"Never say monster, and this won't happen again."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't worry, I won't give excuses. Here's the next chapter!

WhiteWhisperingWind - Haha, guess I'm being too predictable!

Ana (Guest) - oh my gosh, that'd be so cute! Sadly, it doesn't' fit into my plans… but I'll see what I can do to add cuteness!

OtakuKidXD - hehe, I try! Trigger words are sorta essential to this entire story. And I'll think about the cooking thing. Sounds interesting, and it isn't far different than what I had planned.

Guest, Suna Tsukino, Guest (x5), Itharax, Pri-Chan 1410, Jasminesreamsong (Guest), dragonfox123 , AnimeFreakTT_TT, wildtrance - thanks for your review!

Chapter. 5

"Hey, Nii-san, why are people avoiding me? I haven't even killed one of the humans yet." They were running Swindler's Swamp, avoiding most of the creatures while Kallen did her best to get as many people to get eaten as possible by angering the creatures before leaving them to the other running examinees. She'd killed off a decent amount of the group before people learned to avoid her as well as the brothers, but it didn't answer Naruto's question. He hadn't done anything wrong this time. It used to be that if he did something like kill half the village, they living half would try and get rid of him or just stay as far away as possible. But those were the only times people avoid him. Even if he killed their parents people tended to be alright with him. Of course, most of the time they didn't seem to think it was him.

"It's because their weak, Naru-chan. Unlike you, they don't have ways to cover their weaknesses, leaving them exposed and ready to be picked. The ones who are willing to face you are the only ones who matter. They're the ones you'll have fun against." Naruto yawned to block out some of Hisoka's lecture. It wasn't often that his nii-san would give such a long-winded speech, much preferring a few chosen words that could convey what he was thinking, but when he did it was extremely boring, most of the time about life and annoying shit. So Naruto learned to block it out when he seemed to be getting a lecture.

"Kid, I'll make it simple. You. Scare. Them. Happy?" Kallen shouted from across the clearing where she was trying to bait a poor heavy guy into tripping over the tail of some dangerous creature. Naruto hadn't been paying much attention to what she had been doing and had no clue what weird mix this creature would be. Possibly a giant squirrel mixed with a dog with rabies. Yeah, that sounded appropriate. Only the tail thingy looked more plant-like. Maybe it's part vine?

"But what did I do to scare them?" Naruto was full on whining now. He was wanting to be able to fight people, but it seemed that they didn't want to play with him. It was a sad thought, but Naruto was used to only having his nii-chan. And with Kallen here, it would only be more fun. She taught him one of his weaknesses, after all. Knowing one's weakness is a very important skill. What would have happened if someone was able to tickle him without alerting him of their motives and they managed to cut off his limbs as he flailed around? What if he didn't activate his defence systems in time and they were able to render him useless in order to sent him back to that shit hole he used to call a home?

Dark thoughts. Bad Naruto. Stop that. Right, right. They're just crazy people. No need to think about them. No need. Bad thoughts about useless people aren't needed.

"You showed them what you could do." Kallen's voice drew him out of his increasingly influential thoughts, wiping away the short term effects they had on him. "Most people aren't willing to kill a man who seems to be trying to save them."

"But he was lying. And lyings bad, so he needed to be punished. Isn't that right? You aren't supposed to lie, right?" Kallen smiled softly. She had a general idea of what was running through Naruto's mind, seeing as this had happened to her multiple times before she figured her life out. It was mostly a mixture of abandonment issues, identity crisis, PTSD and living with the insane mother fucker known as Hisoka. She never had the Hisoka issue, but the others she knew well. Naruto was most likely having a mental battle with himself in order to figure out what was right and what was wrong. What he should trust and what he shouldn't. If the little voice inside his head was trying to help him or harm him.

"Right. Lying is bad, and that man deserved your punishment. He was planning on hurting the other people here without any reason." Naruto knew the examinees hadn't done anything to the man-thing, and Kallen knew how to deal with Naruto's mind. The way it worked through was that people are only allowed to kill if provoked. Naruto was provoked. The bad man said a horrible word. He deserved a horrible death. The people that bad man was try to harm hadn't done anything. They didn't provoke him. He didn't seem to be on a mission. Therefore it was good of Naruto to get rid of the bad man, since there were two things he was going doing wrong. Bad language and bad reasons. The man deserved death, so Naruto just granted it.

"Okay! So I just scared them. All I have to do is make everything alright again. It'll be fine." Naruto grinned his innocent grin, the deadly grin a faded memory to anyone who saw him now.

Kallen just hoped it would be that easy. When people are scared they tend to imagine things that hadn't happened. Fear warps their vision to the point someone could take Naruto's innocent smiles as something twisted and hateful. Just because the kid could kill them in a moment, doesn't mean they shouldn't be friends. Kallen is living proof that Naruto is just a child looking for a playmate. She hadn't died, so why would someone else?

Of course, Kallen also knew that only someone who was either extremely capable or oblivious would be able to put up with Naruto's actions.

And his older brother. Hisoka was a real problem when it came to Naruto making friends. The damn clown's just to fucking terrifying. Most people who were almost thinking about approaching Naruto were normally scared away by his protective brother.

"Hey, Kallen-nee, someone's provoking nii-san. Is it alright if nii-san kills them, even though they haven't done anything yet?" Naruto was looking behind them to where a group of men were surrounding Hisoka.

"What, the clown's gonna be fighting? I haveta see this! Oh, but he can kill them if he wants to. They got themselves into that position, so anything that happens from this point on is considered their fault. Following that logic, it isn't Hisoka's fault if they die." Naruto was able to accept this answer, and soon got excited for the fight. Seeing as it was a hunter exam, the challengers had to be able to do something to make the battle entertaining. The earlier conversation was stored to the back of his mind until a later time, unneeded in their current situation. Kallen suggested sitting in the trees to watch what was happening.

Hisoka suggested to the people lagging behind that he play examiner, so the number of people would lessen and the later exams would be more interesting. Those pointing their weapons at him scoffed, seeming extremely arrogant. Naruto didn't like their arrogance, but Hisoka would punish them soon enough. Just as one person yelled charge, Hisoka took out the Joker card from his deck and channeled nen into the paper. The now stiff and sharp card flew through the field, slicing through people's flesh. Hisoka took care with some of the people, making sure their eyes were sliced exactly the way he liked. One single, cut through the exact center, leaving an identical amount of the iris for both eyes.

Kallen looked amused.

Hisoka sent him a warning look, already knowing what Naruto wanted to do. It was Hisoka's turn to play, not Naruto's. And Naruto would have to respect that. Kallen forced Naruto to sit back and rest in the tree's curves, pulling him against her in order to calm his energetic body. It was buzzing with energy, yearning to play with this interesting kid who dared to challenge his brother. This kid that would attack with a fishing rod.

Hisoka was going extremely easy on the boy, taunting him and forcing him to face the despair of being incapable of doing anything. He was giving the boy a reason to get stronger, instilling hate into his being and in turn motivation. Naruto approved. Hisoka was doing what Naruto wished he could do. Holding back in order to have more fun later. Naruto's playmates would always break before anything more fun could happen. It was disappointing, but just a fact of his life. People were too weak for him, and it made everything no fun.

Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts by Kallen moving her see-through cape over his body, and he noticed he was shivering, partially in desire and partly due to the cold that was filling the woods.

Kallen was the only playmate who didn't break. She was able to bring him to his knees a year ago, when they were playing in the air. Last year they had aerial stuff, where people were expected to use weird contraptions to fly through the air and pick up stuff. Kallen had a lot of the stuff - some sort of ball thing - and Naruto decided they should play for them. Kallen zipped past him multiple times on the little contraptions as he tried to maneuver his in the right way, all the while attacking each other. Even though Naruto was having difficulties flying, he could tell Kallen was skilled in her desired fighting style, and his body was falling under her control. The way she fought was through poison resting on her dress. As she walked through the crowd of people before the exams started, she had already applied poisons to her dress. Naruto just hoped the horrible scene from when going up the stairs, that gorilla man with all the sweat, was caused by whatever was on her dress at that point, but he had a feeling it wasn't.

People are scary. Especially gorilla men.

But Kallen was the best playmate he had, even better than his brother. She was sweet and funny and really fun to play with! She even came up with little competitions the first exam time, mainly to see how many people they could knock out without killing. Naruto wasn't fully sure, but it did seem she was partly against killing for no reason. Not very against it, because he had seen her kill someone who was being very annoying at the beginning of the last exam, but she seemed to try and stay calm most times, and Naruto could respect that. Not that he enjoyed it. Playing is fun, especially when people show their colors through fighting, in both the physical and metaphorical sense.

"Ya should be friends with dat boy. Seems like a good playmate, but 'member ta go easy on 'im. Kid's still little." Kallen once again drew Naruto out of his thoughts in time to see the boy leaving and Hisoka carrying the gorilla man over his shoulder.

"Did Gorrilla pass?" Kallen hummed in response and Naruto shuttered. He'd rather not have to deal with that guy, way to creepy. But it'd be fine, Hisoka doesn't kill people who can grow strong. Only when they peak will he go in for the kill. That was Naruto's favorite moment in the past, the time when Hisoka was able to reach the depths of pleasure. Hisoka's lust and joy would emanate from his entire being and flow into Naruto. Now it's his second favorite moment. Hisoka's 'ripening' process is the best. Naruto was able to see how affected the people were by his brother's words, how they despair before finally learning their helplessness. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, more so than people's liquid spilling out to feed the earth.

"Naru-chan, it's time for us to head back. Gittarackur said the run should be finishing up soon, so we had better head over to the finish." Naruto grinned and followed, keeping a safe distance away from the gorilla man, Kallen walking next to him with a small smile. Everything was going fine. Naruto would have friends soon enough, ones that were able to keep up with his energy and were children instead of just herself. And Hisoka already had his playmate, Illumi, even if he continues to reject this truth. It wouldn't be long now before Naruto reached full strength and events would fall into action.


End file.
